Pokemon: The Middle Ages
by RanzerRx23
Summary: We all know Pokemon to be filled with Pokeballs, Potions, Gadgets and what not. But what was it like back in the middle ages? How did people survive with out the Pokedex giving them information? Join Oran, as we explore this era with in a young farmer's life.


**POKEMON YEAH! Writing it in Middle ages era cause why not. Enjoy. :D **

_**Year 1200, the middle Ages**_

"That's all people talk about these days! Pokémon, Pokémon, POKEMON! I remember when the Harvest festival use to be popular!" My mom said as she loads the wagon.

"Mother it's just a fad. People will move on soon enough."

"Yeah? Well guess what. I can't compete with any of the other farmers because of that. They all have these fancy little things that grow the plants for them! I'm sick of it."

"It won't affect business mother, we still produce the best of the best! I can find a Pokémon myself and train it on the farm here."

"Yeah? Well you do that. Like if you can tame one." I sighed. She was right. None of the berries or produce we made seemed to work with Pokémon.

"Well, I'll be off. I'm going to deliver all the produce to the fancy man in town. He's our only customer now." She jumped in the wagon and whipped the mule carrying it.

"I wonder if I can get a Pokémon for myself," I told myself. I picked up some stones in the water. A man named Brock said he pays a lot for Hard Rocks since they power up his "Rock types" or whatever. He sells about 100 copper/ 1 silver a rock and they aren't hard to find in our stream.

Other than farming, that's the way I have a little pocket money. I've always wanted a ground type or maybe a grass type. I walked into town with a dozen in a potato sack. I knocked on Brock's door.

"Oh, hey there Oren."

"O-RAN. Here's the rocks," I said, giving him the rocks.

"Well, a dozen huh? Here" He gave me 12 silver.

"Thank you." I walked off.

Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Oran Berry. I wear some ragged clothes all the time. My eye color is brown and my hair is black. I'm an ordinary person, just don't own a Pokémon like a lot people wish they did. I played with two silver coins in my hand. With this kind of money, I can probably get some treats at the Harvest festival this year. Before returning home, I decided to go through the tall grass. Suddenly, a green lizard like thing jumped out.

"Treeko!" It snarled. I backed up slowly. It looked adorable but Pokémon are dangerous from what I heard. Then I remembered I should tame it. I took out an Oran berry (No not myself) and hand it out.

"Hey there, want one?" I asked it. It continued to snarl but then took it out my hand and ate the berry.

"Tastes good?" I asked. Even after my fail attempts, I still try to get a Pokémon regardless. It nodded and I smiled. I touched it on the forehead and felt some sort of energy flow through me. It felt good, like after you ate a nice meal or something.

"This is wonderful, did you grow it yourself?" I heard.

"Wait what?!" I looked at the creature.

"Yeah, wait… you can speak like me?!" My jaw dropped. I can understand it all of a sudden.

"You're speaking human to me."

"Huh, we must have formed some sort of bond. Like what the tablets say."

"Tablets?" I asked. The gecko creature just shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it. I should introduce myself. My name is Seedro; I'm a Treeko in your language."

"My name is Oran. I'm… a human," I responded. Whoa, my very own Pokémon huh?

"Well in some books I've read, I learnt that you guys have these interesting abilities known as moves to experts. What moves do you know?" I asked. He looked at me with an interested look.

"I'm guessing you are referring to things like this," he said while turning to a rock. He shot these yellow bullets at a rock, destroying it.

"Whoa."

"That's called Bullet Seed in your language. I learn several different "moves" as I grow in power. So far I know Pound, Double Kick and Bullet Seed."

"Really? Damn. If you know all of this, why didn't you attack me right away?" I questioned.

"Easy. I read that if a Pokémon and Human grow within a bond, they can become more powerful than ever. I want you to help me reach there," he explained.

"I see. Do you have any family or parents?" I said, while I started to walk. He followed me saying,

"Uh, no. Like geckos or other lizards, we separated."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, you did nothing."

"How about friends?"

"I do have but only two of them however. One is a… how do I say this again? Oh right. One is a Helioptile and another is an Eevee."

"Great. Maybe I can form a bond with them as well."

"Maybe…" I looked off and saw my mother's ranch in the distance.

"Hey, my mother said I can never tame a Pokémon. Let's surprise her." He nodded and we both dashed off.

* * *

"WHAT?!" My mother screamed when she saw Seedro.

"Yeah. He's my new Pokémon. He's a Treeko and his name is Seedro." She looks at him and pokes him with a broomstick.

"Hey, HEY! I'm not a terrible Pokémon you know."

"What is he saying?" my mother asked.

"Nothing. So what do you think?" he asked.

"It's… okay I guess. But, can it grow trees?"

"Yes I can!" Seedro said. He jumped off the table and walked outside with us following. He shoots his 'Bullet Seed' into the floor and they grew into some saplings. They grow fruits immediately.

"Here is an Oran berry tree." I stood there baffled.

"Bu- but… how?!"

"I used the seeds that I ate when you gave me that Oran Berry."

"Oh… cool." I said. My mother interrupted,

"Well, tame me a Milktank."

"What's a Milktank?" I asked.

"This thing." She rolled out a picture. She showed us a cow with pink skin.

"I know where a valley of them is," said Seedro.

"Okay mother. Let's go Seedro!" I shouted with him following. I ran inside to get a rugschel (a ragged satchel) and followed Seedro.

* * *

He didn't seem lost at all and even got us there in no time. However we were stopped by a tiny little lizard. It bared no resemblance to Seedro at all, being this yellow lizard with black and orange patterns on its body.

"Tricity?" Seedro said. The creature turned and ran towards Seedro. They were in a conversation but I didn't understand a single word the yellow reptile said.

"Hey, Oran. This here is one of my friends, Tricity. She's the Helioptile I told you about," Seedro told me. I stooped down to its level and pet it. It wasn't as shy as I thought it would be, probably because of what Seedro said.

"This is the person you formed a bond with Seedro?" Tricity said. Just like with Seedro, I just understood.

"Yes I am."

"You- know how to speak like us?" she said, cowering behind Seedro.

"I guess," I said. I must of formed a bond with her as well. What other people said was right, Pokémon are interesting.

"Well Tricity, you coming?" Seedro said.

"I-I… yes." I smiled.

"Great! We were heading to the Milktanks to tame one for my mother."

"I don't think you should."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Those girls beat me up because I was trying to take a berry. They called me a yellow fluff of mess and laughed at me. I wanted to fight back but… I didn't know how. Every day I would pass there and get harassed. The biggest one was the worst. She would use actual moves on me, like if I was a test dummy or something. It hurts," she said, rubbing a bruise. I split open an Oran berry(again not myself) and picked Tricity up.

"This might sting," I said and rubbed the Oran berry on the bruises. She shivered a bit but calmed down. The bruises started to heal.

"There, all better," I said while putting her down. She looked at her body.

"Thank you Oran!" she said. I was going to ask how she knew my name but Seedro stopped me.

"Let's move. The Milktank valley is over there." We ran there and finally we arrived to see the Milktanks by themselves. One of them had a scar over their eye and had a grimace look on their face. The other Milktanks didn't look happy watching their leader like that and moved away. I walked down the valley and approach the leader. The others didn't disturb me, like if they were scared of something. I watched it, with Seedro by my side and Tricity on the other.

"Are you oka-"I was stopped immediately by a rapid punch. I rolled away on the floor with Seedro and Tricity. I got up but not before Seedro as he was ready to do anything.

"Look, that thing isn't going to go down without a fight," Seedro said. I nodded and asked,

"So what moves do you have again?"

"Double Kick, Pound and Bullet Seed." I looked over to the Milktank.

"Okay then, Seedro use Pound!" He nodded and dashed over with his hand glowing a white color. He hit the Milktank in the utters and it groaned in return.

"Something else, come on!" he said.

"Double Kick!" He jumped up and kicked the cow creature twice in the face. It got angry, smacking Seedro away and tossed a rock at us. Seedro seemed barely affected and easily retaliated with Bullet Seed, destroying the rock.

"Tricity, what can you do?"

"Discharge and that's it." I sighed.

"Well use Discharge!" She nodded nervously and shot a bolt of electricity at it. It did massive damage surprisingly, making the Milktank run around in a barrage, screaming.

"Seedro, use Bullet Seed on the floor and grow trees around it!" He nodded and did it without failure. My plan worked, the Milktank was stuck in the tiny forest.

"Yes! We did it," I said. They both pranced around in victory and I went to the Milktank.

"You see, this is how much it hurts when you hurt others. I promise I won't hurt you anymore." The Milktank was on the verge of tears but wiped them away.

"I guess. Thanks for letting me know," she said. I nodded and brought it back to the ranch, along with Seedro and Tricity.

* * *

"Thanks son! We can make big sales with this gal right here. I'll call you… Pinkie," my mother, Pinap said.

"Right. Good luck with the sales and all," I said. I went up to my room and flumped on my bed. Seedro and Tricity followed me in.

"What are we going to do now?" Seedro said.

"I don't know. To be honest, when I was out there fighting with you guys, everything just felt right," I told them. Seedro responded with,

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we can… leave?"

"No. I don't want to leave my mother here all by herself. She might miss me or something," I told them.

"What if you asked her yourself," Tricity suggested.

"Fine, I'll ask her tomorrow."

**Did I spell a Pokemon wrong? Yes, no? Tell me so I can fix that in the future. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
